Rules
Here are the rules of the Dexter's Laboratory Wiki. The Dexter's Laboratory Wiki is supposed to be a community site for everyone to contribute to. However, this wiki is not a rule-free website. Every visitor and member must follow the rules or suffer a penalty from the wiki. Please work responsibly on this wiki and obey the rules. Rules As an editor of this wiki, it is recommended that you should carefully read this wiki's terms of use and comply with them. *'Do not spam' - This means do not add nonsensical content or gibberish into any articles, blogs, chats etc. This also means do not erase any correct information from pages or move pages around without admin consent. This also means do not flood chats and do not do any bullying or "trolling" to any other users on the wiki. If you fail to comply with these instructions, it will result in a ban from the wiki. The time of the ban is dependent on what you do to disobey these rules and how you do so. *'Do not post unrelated pictures and/or fanmade content' - This means no pictures, videos, articles, etc. unrelated to Dexter's Laboratory on this website. Any pictures unrelated to Dexter's Laboratory are only allowed to be used on your own user page as long as they're appropriate. *'Do not add NSFW content' - This means do not post or transmit any obscene, pornographic, abusive, or offensive pictures/videos or other explicit content on the wiki. Said things that are considered NSFW include but is not limited to, any material containing nudity, sexuality, sensless profanity, homophopia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages of any other criminal conduct. If this rule is disobeyed, this will result in an infinite ban from the wiki as well as the user in question being reported to the authorities. *'Do not be disrespectful to other users, including yourself' - This means do not insult, offend, abuse, threaten, intimidate, or harass any other users on this wiki in any way. This also includes, but not limited to, forgery, false reporting other users, and pranking others. This will count as a form of cyberbullying and if you bully or troll another user or make him/her feel negative feelings an any way, you will be banned from the wiki for at least a year depending on the severity of the issue. *'Do not violate any laws of jurisdiction' - This means you should not upload copyrighted or third-party material without granted permission from the rightful owner(s). This includes, but is not limited to, violating the rights of the rightful owner(s), uploading episodes or clips of Dexter's Laboratory, any other show, or copyrightable content unless you have been given permission to do so by said owner(s). If this is done without permission, we will remove said content without discretion. *'Do not advertise' - This means do not post any form of advertisement of your own or any other solicitation of business on this wiki. This includes the following: A video game/TV show you're developing, another wiki on the Fandom network, etc. *'Do not points game' - This means to not make any number of pointless edits to inflate your edit count and/or gain administrative rights. This includes but is not limited to adding/removing one or little categories per edit, changing a few words over many edits, removing and re-adding information to pages, adding incorrect information to pages and then removing it, slightly changing words of correct information, or anything to make an unnecessary amount of unneeded edits. *'Do not add non-canon material' - This means do not add any fanfictions or other material that is non-canon in any way on this wiki. This is a canon wiki and anything untrue to the show will be removed and you will be given a warning to stop. If you ignore the warning you will get a one week block from editing this wiki. *'No edit warring' - Edit warring occurs when two users go back and forth with edit revisions just because they can't agree on something. Not only that, this also floods the Recent Changes page, making it hard to navigate to an article. Any users involved will receive a ban. *'No swearing' - While swearing is allowed on some wikis on the Fandom network, it is not welcome here. Should you swear, please use the asterisk (*) to block out your swear words. Even if you're just joking, swearing towards others will not be tolerated here. It will hurt someone's feelings. *'Always sign your comments' - When writing on a talk page, please sign your username either using four tildes (~), a signature template, or manually. Failure to do so will result in your comment getting removed without question. *'No ban evasion' - When you are banned from the wiki, do not go and create another account. Wait until your current ban expires before you continue editing. If you do so, your backup account will be permanently banned and your current account's ban will be extended. Repeating this offense will lead to your account getting permanently banned, and all your other accounts banned from not only this wiki, but the entire Fandom network. *'No irrelevant pages' - Keep everything on this wiki related to Dexter's Laboratory and only Dexter's Laboratory. Do not craft any pages that have nothing to do with the show. For example, the user JohnQDoe100 created a page about socks. The only exception to this rule is that if any official content has, or refers to, Dexter's Laboratory. All admins, editiors, contributors, visitors, or any member associated with this wiki will be encouraged to obey these rules or recieve consequences. Any violator of these rules will be justly punished by administrators and will pay the consequences. Penatlies The penalties on this wiki are dependent on what it is that you do and how you do so. The time of bans from this wiki are between the times of one week to forever. *Spam - The time of your ban varies on how much spamming that you do. If you spam once, your ban will be a week long. If you spam again, you will get a year long ban. If you do so again, you will be banned infinitely from the wiki. If you constantly spam multiple pages, articles, chats, etc., this will also result in a year long ban and doing so after, will result on an infinite ban. *Unrelated - Adding anything unrelated to Dexter's Laboratory on this wiki is technically considered a form of spam and the penalties for this are no different than the penalties for spamming. If you do so once, your ban will be a week long. If you do so again, it will be a week long, if you do so again your ban will be infinite. Constantly doing this multiple times will result in a year long ban, and doing so again will have you banned from this wiki infinitely. *NSFW - There is absolutely no reason to add anything unsafe for work on this wiki. This is not only against the rules, but against the law as well. Failure to comply with these instructions will result in an infinite ban from the wiki. Administrators *User:ATSuperFan123 (Active) *User:The Forgotten Beast (Active) *User:Adventuretimegurl123 (Inactive) *User:Sik Dude (Active) Category:Browse